1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus to which a memory card is attached, in which image data which has been obtained by taking a photograph of an object using a digital camera, for example, is stored in the form of an image file, in order to output the relevant one of the image files which have been stored in the memory card, and to an image processing method and a storage medium for use therein.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, as the market for digital video cameras, digital cameras and the like has been spread, printers, each of which can be directly connected to the relevant one of the digital video camera, the digital camera and the like to take in the image data which is obtained by taking a photograph of an object using the relevant one of the digital video camera, the digital camera and the like to select a desired one of those images in order to print the desired one thus selected, have been put on the market.
In those apparatuses, it is judged to be advantageous in terms of the transfer speed and the like to employ a memory card as the means for taking in the photographed images in the digital camera. As a result, a large number of printers each having a slot for connection to the memory card have been manufactured.
In addition, recently, some of the image print systems in which those sorts of digital cameras and printers are employed are present, each of which has the function called a print mark. This print mark is the function of storing in the memory card, in which the images which have been photographed using a digital camera, the image information, such as the image number, relating to which of those images is to be printed, the print information, such as the print format, relating to in accordance with what format those images are to be printed, and the like in accordance with the file format.
In this sort of image printing system, a user can instruct the image to be printed and the print format thereof by manipulating the digital camera. The print instruction information is stored in the form of the file format in the same memory card as that in which the photographed images are already stored. Then, when printing the relevant one of the images, the memory card is attached to the printer and the print is instructed on the basis of the print instruction information in the file on the memory card.
As described above, since in the same memory card as that in which the photographed images are already stored, the print information relating to these images is stored, the print instruction does not need to be carried out on the printer side, but the information in the memory card has only to be read out to be used. As a result, the specified image can be printed with the simple manipulation for the printer.
In addition, since there is no necessity of carrying out the various kinds of input operations, this function can be realized even in the printer which is obtained by simplifying an input device and which has the relatively inexpensive construction. Heretofore, this function is known as the Universal Standard entitled Digital Print Order Format (DPOF) (in application for the trademark registration).
However, in such an image print system, in the case where after the print information has been temporarily inputted to be written in the form of a file to the memory card, the relevant one of the image files in the memory card is edited, the editing is carried out without judging whether or not that the relevant one of the image files is the image file which has been specified in the print information. Therefore, even if the edited image file is the image file which has been specified in the print information, the changed contents thereof are not reflected to the print information at all.
For example, in the case where after a user has produced the print information to store temporarily the print information thus produced in the memory card by manipulating the memory card by a user, he/she deletes the image file for which the print has been specified, the information relating to the deletion thus carried out is not reflected to the print information unless a user resets that image file. Therefore, there is the possibility that the deleted information becomes the improper print information as apparent, for example, from the case where the image file which is absent as the print information is specified.
In the light of the foregoing, the present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems associated with the prior art, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium for use therein, in each of which, when editing an image file, the consistency between the image files and an output information file can be held without resetting the information relating to that editing by a user and also the high efficiency for a user's manipulation can be promoted.
In addition, it is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium for use therein, in each of which it is possible to prevent a user from carrying out the editing processing by mistake.